Lover's Misunderstanding
by hanaler87
Summary: Mikan and Natsume are going out for a year. They have this really big fight and Mikan was the one who is greatly affected. She found someone who can hear her out but what if, this certain person was misunderstood by our flame-caster? ONE-SHOT – MxN.


"**LOVER'S MISUNDERSTANDING"**

by: hanaler87

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Gakuen Alice belongs to Higuchi Tachibana.

**Summary:** Mikan and Natsume are already going out for a year. It seemed that their relationship isn't going so good and became more desolate when they had this really big fight. After that, Mikan seemed to be the one who's greatly affected. Feeling desperate, she found someone who can hear her out but what if, this certain person was misunderstood by our flame-caster? ONE-SHOT – MxN.

**Note:** The characters in this fanfic have no alices. They are just normal people who go to a normal school. They are all 16 yrs. old.

* * *

"Ne, Natsume, let's go to central town tomorrow." Mikan said as she took a bite on her biscuit.

"I can't. Go with Imai instead." Natsume replied as he flipped his manga coolly.

"But…Have you forgotten what day it is tomorrow?" Mikan asked.

"Tomorrow? It's the 18th of January. Nothing special." Natsume blearily said as he closed his manga. Moments after, he leaned his head against the tree and hid his crimson eyes with his eye lids.

"N-nothing s-special?!" Mikan exclaimed.

"I really can't, 'kay? Something important just came up. I'll promise I'll make it up to you next time." Natsume said groggily as he yawned.

_'Something important than me?'_ Mikan thought. It became awkwardly quiet for a while as Natsume's quiet and calm snore broke the silence.

"Don't you ever try to sleep, you idiot! I'm still talking to you!"

His looks can tell that he's been very tired and exhausted lately but Mikan was into other things to notice that. Things have been diferent and better before they were going out, as others seem to look at it. It appeared to them that they cared more for each other before they started dating but after a while, their relationship became bleak. They seem to fight often, not that it's rare but it just look different than the past fights they had. After a few months, many started to notice the stolidity of their relationship and even opinioned that they look better when they were still friends or enemies.

Being so absorbed in the ambience of the cool wind and the calm weather, he didn't move a single inch for he fell asleep on that split second. Mikan didn't notice the pleasing aura in Natsume's surrounding since he had the time to relax. Natsume looked so happy, he looked like he didn't have the chance to sleep for a year. Still oblivious, Mikan started to get annoyed. She grabbed his collar and shook him violently. Breaking his pleasing state, Natsume got irritated. Everyone knew he hated to be disturbed while he's sleeping that's why it placed Mikan in a dangerous position. There are some unfortunate events from the past years when other students accidentally stirred him up that they ended up being beaten up regardless of age or gender.

Natsume stood up and grabbed Mikan's collar. He couldn't do such things to her like beating her up but even with that, he was still irked up. Surprisingly, he grabbed her collar resulting her in pain.

"What's up with you?! You're so expecting too much from me! Don't expect that I can give you everything! To tell you the truth, you're damn annoying!" Natsume bursted out and started to walk away.

Mikan felt appalled on what he said. In fact, Mikan wasn't expecting Natsume to give her everything. She just wanted to be with him on that special day.

"Is that what you think of me all this time? A girl who just wanted material things from his boyfriend?! An annoying bitch?! You really are something. I hope you put in mind on what you said, Natsume." Mikan said as her bangs covered her eyes which are about to burst out with tears. Natsume heard that loud and clear as his sanity went back to him. He felt guilty for saying that--really guilty.

_'Mikan!'_ He turned around expecting for her to be still there but he was too late. He was about to follow her but he decided to give her some time alone because if he follows her there, it will only lead to a much greater conflict. As the saying says: Adding more fuel to fire will result to a bigger fire.

Mikan ran as much as she could so she could stay away from him. She found a very quiet place and let her sad and angry emotions escape her body.

"Natsume, you really don't love me. You just pitied me. I'm so dense!" Mikan cried as much as she could. She cried for hours not minding to cut class.

**Meanwhile…**

"Ne, Hotaru-chan, have you seen Mikan? She's not attending afternoon classes. Where did she go? Is she feeling sick?" Anna asked.

"Nope." Hotaru said as she turned on her mini TV for the surveillance cameras she installed within the campus.

'Where is this idiot going off to. Really, she's such a bother.' Hotaru thought as she changed different channels time to time to find Mikan.

Anna and Nonoko started to feel very worried and concerned about Mikan. Their disquieted thoughts were broken off when Ruka came into the scene.

"Oh! Ruka-kun, have you seen Mikan-chan?" Nonoko asked in a worried manner.

"I was about to ask you the same thing. I haven't seen Natsume after lunch, too. I think he started cutting classes again. But he stopped his hobby when he and Mikan started dating." Ruka said.

"You're right. Maybe Mikan went home." Anna said.

"But if she went home, she should've told us." Nonoko said.

"Could she be cutting classes?" Anna said.

"No way she could do that! She hated cutting classes the most." Nonoko said.

"Wait, maybe she's with Natsume." Ruka stated. Everyone became quiet for a second. They all had the same thoughts: _'Why didn't I think of that?'_

Everyone agreed and felt relieved for she is just safe as long he's with her. But speaking of the devil, Natsume opened the classroom violently which made all eyes position on him.

"N-natsume!" Ruka said as he approached him.

Natsume's eyes can tell that he's in a bad mood and he was rarely seen to be this angry.

"Can you leave me alone for a while, Ruka?" Natsume said.

Natsume continued walking gallingly toward his seat but stopped when Ruka asked, "Where's Mikan?!"

It took seconds for him to reply but he said, "It's none of my business and I don't care." Natsume said. This statement of his made everybody taken aback because all of them knew about their relationship and how he was crazy about her. But all of a sudden, he just stated that he doesn't care. Because of this, on that mere second, the two were the most favorite topic of the whole school.

"Don't care, huh?" Ruka said as his body started to tremble with anger. "How...how could you say you don't care, huh, Natsume? I gave up on her because I know that you're the right one for her! But what just happened?! You disregarded her and say that it's none of your business! It's like you're just telling me that my feelings are just trash! What kind of person are you?!" Ruka cried out. It was the first time everyone saw them have this fight, and on top of all that, it's because of a girl.

Not wanting to completely burn their friendship, he remained silent and continued walking to his seat.

"Natsume! Say some—" Ruka said but was cut off when Hotaru stood up fiercely and approached Natsume.

Hotaru grabbed his collar and said, "Hyuuga, what...just...happened? If I find out that you are just playing with her feelings and hurting her on purpose, you'll regret on what you did because I'm not going to let you see another tomorrow and let your bitch-ass moves pass again." Hotaru whispered to his ear.

All of their attention was focused on the intimate yet spine-chilling situation occurring between the cold-blooded flame caster and the infamous ice-queen of the whole school until the door opened and revealed a brunette whose eyes are obviously sore because of crying. Her face was so messed up that everybody could tell that something DID happen.

Hotaru loosened her grip from Natsume's collar and ran towards Mikan.

"Mikan! Where did you go? What happened to you? Why are you crying?" Hotaru asked impatiently.

"Oh. Um...I...just went to the clinic and I'm not crying, some dust got inside my eye during a sand storm. It was my first time seeing a sand storm! Haha. Umm...So, I'm really not feeling well, so please tell the teacher for me that I'm gonna be home early and I might be absent tomorrow. So don't worry." Mikan said with a fake laugh as she walked to get her bag which was settling beside Natsume.

All eyes were looking at her in a pitiful manner. They feel really sorry for Mikan because she tried hard to smile even though it's obvious she's already hurting so much. All eyes were focused as she passed through Natsume, whose eyes were covered by his bangs, and got her bag. She immediately ran outside her classroom and ran aimlessly. When she was nowhere to be seen, murmurs envelop the whole classroom.

_'You're such an idiot, Mikan. I know very well you're lying. You don't need to try so hard to smile. You should've told me everything.'_ Hotaru thought.

**(--)**

**MIKAN'S POV**

Love, huh? How depressing. Maybe they are right. Maybe I did get my hopes up too high. Maybe I was in over my head. Maybe I am the stupid one for ever thinking that you loved me, but maybe, just maybe, I am just tired of being alone. I know that I'm also wrong because I didn't even try to consider his thoughts. Maybe I'm just thinking too much about myself, after all. Did he also feel a little bit of pain too? Probably not. But, I don't know which is worse, being the one with the broken heart or being the person that breaks the heart. Even though at this time, I very much wanted to say that I hate him, but I still love him deep inside. How could you make me love you and then not be there to love me back? Natsume, did you ever love me?

I still remember the day when he confessed to me. He said he'll never hurt me but what about now? Maybe I just expected a lot from him. What if I never met him? Will my life be normal? Do I still have to suffer this way? Just what if.

There are so many things lingering in my head right now that I can't provoke to stop. I get it, love just ain't easy to get.

I better call Suzuki-kun. He might listen to me in times of my need.

**NORMAL POV**

Mikan grabbed the phone and called Suzuki.

**(--)**

On a bright Thursday morning, Mikan woke up looking pathetic because of her sore and puffy eyes due to an endless crying yesterday. Her discomposed figure makes her unable to go to school that's why she decided to stay at home.

_'It's already 10 am. It's time for their 3rd period class.'_ Mikan thought as she stood up. She felt like going outside and take a breathing of fresh air. She wanted to think about things and how to settle it. But before that, she got a bag full of cold ice cubes and tapped it gently on her eyes to lessen the soreness. After preparing herself, she quickly changed and headed towards the door.

When she was about to open the door, it opened before she could and revealed a tall, good-looking, silver-haired young man. He looked like he was around Mikan's age.

"Suzuki-kun! Why are you here?" Mikan asked in excitement.

"Well, based on your situation, I think you really need a shoulder to lean on to. And with the tone of your voice, I can really imagine your ugly face crying all night." Suzuki stated as he laughed.

"Hey! You're supposed to make me feel better not to make me feel worse than before." Mikan said.

"Hey, hey. Take it easy, I'm just playing with 'ya." Suzuki said as he calmed the worked-up lass.

After a while, after non-stop talking about Mikan's problem, they decided to take a stroll on the park.

"Ne, Mikan-chii, are you really sure of your statement? You really need to think first before you make a fit. You should also think what you did wrong. Are you really sure that Natsume is just playing with you?" Suzuki asked.

"I don't know. I'm not even sure of his feelings." Mikan said as they sat down on one of the benches in the park.

"Well, if you aren't that sure, why don't you ask him?" Suzuki said.

"Hn! If I ask him, he will just say, 'what do you think?'" Mikan said as she impersonated Natsume's voice.

"But if you won't try, you will just get no answer to your question right?" Suzuki said.

"I'll try. Besides, Suzuki-kun, do you know what day is today?" Mikan asked.

"Hmm. Let me see, it's the 17th of January. Am I right?" Suzuki said.

"Nope! You got it wrong. It's the 18th of January and today was supposed to be our first anniversary. He even forgot what is supposed to be today!" Mikan said with teary eyes.

"I'm sure he has reasons to do so. I'm sure you noticed something, did you? And, well, based on what you've been telling me, I'm pretty sure he isn't that kind of person and you should probably consider his feelings too. It happened to me too, once...when I had my first girlfriend..." He stopped for a while and looked at the setting sun. "Mikan, try to look at the sky. It's orange and reddish color makes us appreciate its beauty. You can't really take notice of the sky when the sun's still rising because its piercing rays will hurt your eyes. But even bright days have its own flaws. The setting sun gives off the feeling of a calm nature. But when you really stare at it, it's aura becomes mysterious and painful. You'll just feel like holding on to it and never let go but even though we don't want it to end, it just comes for a short while and disappear which gives us the meaning that nothing really lasts forever. That's why when you really don't appreciate the special and valuable things you have right now, it might disappear and you'll soon regret it. If you have the will to hold on to it, don't let go of it or you'll be too late. Good opportunities are not always there, so when you have the chance, grab on to it. That's why I regretted what I did..." his voice became more subtle and hoarse as he continued. "...I was expecting from her too much that it led her disliking me. That's when I realized that I never thought of how she felt. I don't want to hurt her any longer that's why I set her free and broke up with her. I was just probably in love with the idea of being in love, after all." He said hoping it reached Mikan's heart. He wanted her to be happy as well and not end up like him. Mikan's tears started to flux down her cheeks as she sobbed quietly.

Suzuki couldn't do anything but he just have to be with Mikan and comfort her. He perfectly knew how painful it is for her as it is for him as he hugged her tightly and gently catched every tear after another. The two were unaware of the time that they didn't notice that the day was starting to be over and the students were dismissed from class. Natsume, having his house near the park, passed by it as he saw Mikan and Suzuki hugging. He was definitely positive that the person with the brunette-colored hair is Mikan. His eyes immediately turned into a murderous glare and walked ahead ignoring the two.

Mikan didn't notice Natsume pass by but Suzuki did.

_'What's with that guy? He sure looked scary.'_ Suzuki thought as he sweat-dropped.

"It's getting late. Thanks for being with me, Suzuki-kun. I'm a little confident that I can face him tomorrow. I'll go and apologize." Mikan said.

Suzuki was happy about her plan which made him smile in relief. _'Good luck, Mikan.'_

**(--)**

The vivid bright sun flashed a light into Mikan's stressed face. The room was unusually bright and airy while the hot weather implemented it. Mikan groaned as she rubbed her eyes and looked at the time. It was 6 am in the morning and she was glad she didn't oversleep. She stood up and went inside the bathroom and cleaned herself up. She looked at the mirror and looked at the condition of her eyes. "Good. It's not that sore anymore." she told herself as she smiled. It wasn't the usual genuine smile but it's good enough that she smiled.

After she took a bath, she headed downstairs and didn't mind to take breakfast. She was quite early but the school's already open at this time. When she stepped in front of the closed door, her heart pounded because of tension. Her body was trembling vehemently because of nervouseness merged with mixed emotions. _'I can't stay like this forever! I need to face my fears.'_ She thought as she took a deep breath. When she opened it, half of the class were already there even her closest friends. The students haven't still gotten over on what happened and they were surprised to see her smiling. At the same time, worry took over every single soul in the room except for one. Mikan greeted everyone usually but the students hesitated on what to say. She continued to smile as she walked to her seat.

When she was nearing her seat, there she saw Natsume sitting at the back. Murmurs began to enclose the room again. Mikan ignored all of these and went ahead to face him. When she finally arrived at her seat, she decided to say it to the point and apologize. But before she could say anything...

"Oi. I saw it. You cheated on me." Natsume said loud enough for everybody to hear it. Gasps and more mussitations began to spread the whole room.

"W-what are you talking about?" Mikan asked. She has no idea what he was talking about.

_'Why are you denying it?! Can't you just tell the truth and apologize? Then...' _Natsume thought. Because of his pride getting on the way, he stood up and slammed his table.

"Don't play dumb! I saw it all you...you whore! You flirted with another guy! Just to think of it, we just had a fight and you already had a replacement. Then that settles it. It's clear that you don't need me anymore. Let's breakup." Natsume exclaimed as he started to walk out of the classroom.

"No! You got it all wrong! Please, let me explain!" Mikan said catching up with Natsume.

_'Is he talking about Suzuki-kun? He got it all wrong. Natsume!'_ Mikan desperately grabbed Natsume's sleeve and said, "No, Natsume, he's my—" Mikan tried to say but been cut off by him.

"—new boyfriend. Just leave me alone. You are nothing to me now. By the way, you're no fun to be with. You are so damn annoying and all I said to you were all lies. I didn't even love you in the first place. Who would want some idiotic slut anyway?" Natsume said as he shoved off Mikan's hand and continued to walk. His every word were like knives piercing through Mikan's heart.

"N-natsume." Mikan said as she fell on her knees after hearing on what Natsume have to say.

_'I knew it. I got the answer I've been waiting for. I had enough.' _Mikan thought as she ran outside the classroom for she was unable to hold her tears back.

**(--)**

After that day, the news about Mikan transferring to another school became the talk of the whole school. Nobody in school knew the reason why except for the students in her class. All they knew that she's **currently** dating Hyuuga Natsume, having no idea about breaking up. Hotaru blackmailed all of them not to tell because if there's a single rumor dispersed by a person outside of class, **everybody** will pay a very big amount of bucks. They don't dare underestimate her power that's why they tried hard to close their mouths or they'll be dead.

Mikan asked her grandpa if she can change schools or go to another country, would be better. Her grandpa questioned her the reason why she wanted to do so and she just said that she wanted to expand her learning.

"Oh, is that so? Then you can wait until you graduate high school. I'll gladly accompany you there." he said.

"No. I can't wait that long." she lied.

"My dear, child. What's with the hurry? Hm. What's wrong? Expanding your learning isn't the real reason, is it? You can tell me, Mikan." Her grandpa knew her very well. She couldn't lie to him anymore. He knew about the relationship between her and Natsume and he was opposed to it at first but when he saw how they both love each other, he gave in.

"..."

"Is it about Natsume?"

"..."

"Really. I am right! He's no good for 'ya! Did he hurt you?! That boy! I'm going to go kick his sorry butt!"

"No! Grandpa, don't! It's my fault. I just want to calm down and move on first. Please don't do anything to him." She pleaded. Her grandpa couldn't do anything for he loved his granddaughter so much.

"Alright. If that's what you want." Her grandpa was a very powerful man that's why she could transfer to any school anytime and anywhere she wanted. The day after that, she flew to America using their private jet plane.

Her friends never had news about her because she went to America immediately to finish schooling there and never told them a single word. Only Hotaru knew and let her promise to keep it a secret from her friends and especially Natsume. She told her to tell them that she's going to be with her mother for a while, not revealing where the location is.

**(--)**

2 years passed and Mikan already gained the confidence and went back to Japan. She changed a lot and she became more prettier and appealing but her childish self is still within her. She felt excited to see her friends again. For a moment, she felt guilty for not telling them and expected for the consequences. She thought that they might not like her anymore and hate her. But, gladly, she managed to move on from Natsume and eventually forgot about him when he was there.

When she got home, her grandfather blithely welcomed her ang hugger her tightly. Everyone knew the date she was coming back and sent her a letter. She was invited to a reunion party between friends and she was really forced to go there. Not that she doesn't want to go, she just don't want to see a certain person there.

When the day of the party has come; she wore a classically simple strapless gown of pale grey embroidered silk. Her dress accentuated her thin waist, hugged her hips, and flared out a bit. A V-slit on the side revealed a less embroidered under fabric. Over all, her dress is simple but flashy. Her fashion senses improved a bit when she hanged out with her friends in America. But being the way she is, she doesn't really care about make-ups or anything that's why she just put some light ones on and made it natural. She looked stunning and gorgeous even with her unsophisticated appeal. After she was done, she did a quick glance at herself at the mirror.

"Good luck to you, Mikan." She smiled graciously to herself and took a deep breath and sighed loudly. Even with her age, Mikan's grandfather called Suzuki and told him to escort Mikan in the party. As usual, he's still conservative in any way. Mikan don't have any problems or protest about it rather, she was glad to be with him. Suzuki just got his driver license and drove Mikan to the venue.

"So, how you doin' lately?" Suzuki asked.

"Well, I'm good. Nothing bad happened to me recently. Well, in fact, for the past two years." She said.

"That's good to hear. Let's put that aside from now, let's have fun and PARTEI!" Both of them laughed. Mikan felt relieved and refreshed seeing Suzuki. He's like her own medicine.

When they arrived, they were amazed to see a very big building and was surprised how they could afford this much. When she saw the door leading to the party, resolute on her actions, she opened it and smiled. Everybody welcomed her with a banner entitled "Welcome back, Mikan!". She was very happy to see everyone and she was also glad she didn't see Natsume. Natsume had no idea about her coming here and was in the corner flirting with a girl. No one showed him the banner and everybody tried very hard to keep it from him especially Ruka. When he heard her name, his crimson red eyes widened in disbelief.

At the same time, Mikan involuntarily tilted her head at her right, and saw Natsume with the girl. For a second, their eyes met. His jaw fell down a bit and his eyes were obviously shocked. His reaction didn't do anything to her but seeing him with another girl pained her a bit. Not letting her guard down, she ignored them and smiled to everyone.

"I'm glad I'm still welcome here. After all the things I have done to you all, I'm sorry." Mikan apologized.

"No need to apologize, Mikan-chan. We exactly knew what your reason was and we understand. It's good that you have moved on." Anna said.

Natsume completely heard what Anna said especially the words,** "move on"**. His attention was taken away from the girl and was directed to Mikan. He can't stop himself from staring at her and her companion. She changed...a lot. He was sure that, that is the guy he saw with her at that time. He glared at him with strong, fierce eyes.

"Oh! I almost forgot, let me introduce you all to Suzuki-kun, my cousin…" Mikan said loud enough for Natsume to hear. The word "cousin" stabbed his heart for a moment._ 'Cousin?!' _He mentally shouted. He regretted what he did to her...a lot. Because of that, he stood up fiercely causing for the girl to be fall down. She was humiliated that's why she ran out. Nobody cared about her, everyone only cared about the ex-couple. The feeling of worry that they hadn't felt for a long time now started to commence inside of them.

"…the cousin which Natsume misunderstood as my boyfriend." Mikan continued as he looked directly at Natsume. She was surprised with his reaction because it was beyond her expectations. The fierceness in his eyes started to diminish as soft features replaced it. That's the first time she saw her look like that for he looked guilty and sorry. Her statement shocked everyone even Natsume. It became awkwardly silent for a while. This wasn't expected. Mikan decided to kill the silence which was surrounding the whole room.

"But that doesn't matter now, right?" Mikan asked as she let out a fake smile and laughed.

Sad looks creeped to the faces of the students. They really feel sorry for her. On the other hand, Natsume regretted saying those to her on those past two years. He was lying and all he said were lies. He loved her and he was crazy about her. Until now, he couldn't move on because he still love her.

The party was made to make everyone have fun and enjoy not to sympathize and make a person feel more bad that's why they acted like nothing has happened and went with the flow. They talked to Mikan like normal, even joked with her and made her forget about what just happened. The party was going out smoothly but Mikan gets into an uncomfortable and painful situations sometimes when she gets close to Natsume.

After the party has ended, only Natsume and Mikan were the only ones left. Suzuki has some things to do that's why he told Mikan to give him a call when she decides to go home. Everyone planned to leave the two of them alone after the party so that the both of them can settle things down. She was upset because she wanted to spend the rest of the night with Hotaru and talk about things between girl bestfriends but unfortunately, she ditched her! _'That Hotaru! Didn't she miss me at all?!' _She doesn't want to bother Suzuki that's why she decided to go home by herself and waited for a taxi to come. Much to her dismay, at this time of night, there were few taxis and most of them are occupied. While she waited, she heard footsteps coming out form the door. She exactly knew it was Natsume and she suddenly became nervous. The atmosphere looked very tense. She tried to ignore him to avoid any interactions as she was desperate for a miracle to come. _'Please, taxi! Please appear!'_

"..."

"..."

Both of them remained awfully quiet until Mikan can't stand the silence. "Soooo. How you doin'? I see you got a new girlfriend! She's really looks pretty! You guys look perfect! She reminds me of Azuka-chan. Wait, she is Azuka-chan! Hahaha. That's good! That's really surprising, both of you never got along even when we started dat--!" She clasped her hand around her mouth as she just realized that she let her guard down.

"I...I'm sorry for saying you all those things that time." He said straight to the point.

"Oh. From what? From those words? From those **painful**,** foul** words?!" Mikan said.

"All of those. And for saying that I didn't love you. For those are all lies." Natsume said as his bangs hid his face.

"Oh. That. Don't worry 'bout that. I accepted those facts long ago and you don't need to apologize. I moved on Natsume so—" Mikan said but was cut off when somebody hugged her from behind.

"Wha--?! Why you! Let me...go! You don't have any right to do that to me!" She said as she struggled to break free from his grasp but to her dismay, he just tightened it causing her to almost suffocate.

"I'm sorry, Mikan." Natsume said. Mikan's eyes widened at the same time, she stopped struggling. He exactly knew her very weakness.

_'Why does it affect me so much when he call me by my name?! WHY?! Please don't let me fall in love with him again!' _Mikan thought.

"I always loved you." Natsume said. It's so unfortunate to Mikan because those three words let her fall in love with him again. In fact, she just moved on and forgot about him but her love still remains the same. It just so happens that it isn't removed but just lost in her heart.

"...."

"Well?" Natsume asked as he let Mikan face him.

"No, I don't love you anymore." Mikan denied it at first.

"Yes, you do." Natsume said.

"No, I don't." Mikan said.

"Yes, you do."

"NO, I DON'T!"

"NO, YOU DON'T!" Natsume said.

"YES, I DO!" Mikan shouted.

"Gotcha." Natsume said. Mikan realized on what she said when she heard him smirk.

"I love you, Mikan." Natsume said.

She became speechless for a moment. Her heart was beating so fast that its every beat began to become painful. She couldn't resist his eyes and his mesmerizing voice because she was already charmed by it. When she turned back to reality, she immediately turned her eyes away from his. She pushed him hard enough to fall him down.

"Don't play foolishness, Natsume. It's not that easy to forgive then you ask me to be the same way we were before? How can you be so sure? You didn't even give your trust to me in the first place!" Mikan cried as tears started to fall down from her eyes.

"I did give my trust to you! But I was wrong. I was wrong and moreover, I didn't mean to say those words to you. I just got carried away with my anger. After that, I wanted to apologize but next thing I knew, you left without any trace." Natsume stated.

"It's not even my fault and all of it is your fault! If you had let me explain that time, you should've known the truth. But you didn't even dare to listen and on top of all that, you said those filthy words. It was really painful Natsume, a pain that you can't even understand." Mikan said.

"Yes! I accept the fact that it's my fault and I accepted it long ago. Past is past, Mikan. I was a fool. I was wrong. I'll make it sure I'll make it up to you. I know I'm asking for too much but can't you give both of us another chance. Even if you don't accept me back, can't you just try to forgive me?" Natsume said.

"It's not that easy." Mikan said in a whisper-like tone but Natsume heard it loud and clear.

"Then, I'll do anything for you to forgive me." Natsume said.

"Where's your pride? It seems that you have forgotten that you are the cold-blooded fire caster." Mikan teased.

"Pride?! Why should I think about my pride at this time when our relationship is almost shattered!" Natsume said.

"ALMOST shattered? You must mean SHATTERED." Mikan said.

"Mikan, this is the last time I'm gonna tell you this. Won't you ever forgive me and give me a chance?" Natsume said as he was about to lose his patience.

Mikan laughed at this and jokingly said, "You see that pool over there? Jump there and drown yourself. If you live, I'll forgive you. But if you die, we have nothing that we can do."

"In one condition, if you save me, it means you'll forgive me and you still love me because you care. But if you don't, and if I still live, I will stay away from you and never let you see my face again." Natsume said seriously.

"Yeah, yeah. Do what you want." Mikan said jokingly and not listening carefully.

Mikan thought that her joke was also thought as a joke in Natsume's part, but she didn't know that he took it seriously until she heard a loud splash.

She looked around to see if Natsume is still on land but she saw nothing. She hurriedly went to the pool and saw Natsume underwater. She was hesitant if she would save him because of the deal they made. Then she thought that this is one of his jokes and he would give up after several seconds so she just watched him there.

But after several minutes of waiting, Natsume still didn't get out of the water and on top of that, he isn't moving. Mikan was so worried that he might die, she jumped in the water and saved him. It's impossible for a person not to breath for minutes.

She got him out of the water but he is still unconscious and not breathing. In America, she learned how to do CPR. But now, she was afraid and nervous to do it because the one she would do the CPR to is Natsume! But she still love Natsume and she didn't want him to die so she did it. She pinched his nose and opened his mouth and put her mouth to his. But before she could give him air, she found him kissing her back! She was shocked so she pushed him back.

"See? I knew it. You still love me and you have now forgiven me." Natsume said with a weak voice.

"I always loved you, Mikan. And always will do." Natsume said weakly.

"Say what you want to say, but I inform you, I forgive you and I confess that I still have feelings for you. But it doesn't mean that we are back to normal. You still need to work hard, you pervert!" Mikan said giggling.

* * *

**I changed the ending on this because many said that Mikan forgave him that easy. So I changed it! I hope you have fun reading my first one-shot! Look forward for more! Please review! And for those who have reviewed, thanks! Oh, Natsume might sound OOC but it's hard to make it dramatic/romantic when he's very cold-hearted. So, please bear with me!**

**Random notes: I was so pissed off because someone just called me sadist a while ago at school! Well, it's not that I'm denying it but still, he could've said it in more gentler way! While I watched my friends swimming, someone dared someone to go to the 9 ft. deep pool and swim. But unfortunately, when she went inside the water, she panicked and pulled everyone down which resulted to the others struggling to float. Her, being unable to swim, struggled as much as she could. When she went nearer to the edge of the pool, I told her to get a grab at my hand. Until she got out the dangerous area. She was panting for air as I watched her but involuntarily, I laughed so much. Well, her reaction was really funny and the others' reactions too are so funny. We just laughed a lot until there's this guy who called me a sadist. What the heck?! Hahaha.**

**-hanaler87-**


End file.
